


Athazagoraphobia

by OnlyKnownAsC



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, suspense - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Alone, Athazagoraphobia, Claustrophobia, Dark, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Locked up, Non-Graphic Abuse, Phobias, Potential trigger warning, Suspense, Trapped, forgotten, kind of, phobia warning, poem format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyKnownAsC/pseuds/OnlyKnownAsC
Summary: Read Tags in Case of Potential Triggers"Only then do I realize this is what I am.""Alone and forgotten."





	Athazagoraphobia

He said he would be back.

He said he had to go away for a while, but he would come back to get me.

That was two years ago.

He left.

He Lied.

Now that he is gone, I am alone with Him. 

The Other One. 

The Athair.

Unlike him, The Athair is cruel company.

The Athair is temperamental.

One moment He may be loving and kind, the next furious and violent.

The pain He inflicts ranges depending on His mood, but He is never gentle in His actions.

Yet out of everything He may do, the worst is when He pulls out the key.

The box is horrifying.

He may open it and help me in slowly, as if easing me into a hot bath.

Or He may pick me up screaming and kicking, and dump me inside.

Either way, the result is the same.

The top of the lid shuts.

Darkness wraps its cold blanket around me.

I hear the click of the lock.

And His footsteps walking away.

Though He terrifies me, He is not as terrifying as the knowledge that one day, He may forget.

One day, He might leave.

Just like him.

It repeats over and over.

Getting inside the box.

The lid shutting.

The return of the cold, terrifying darkness.

The click of the lock.

His footsteps walking away.

Only this time, I hear a door open and slam shut.

This time, I hear the revving of a car, and then the engine fades away.

This time, I feel colder than before.

Because this time.

I really, truly am

Alone.

I wait in silence for minutes. 

(Hours?)

(Days?)

Straining to hear the sound of a car returning.

Nothing.

The darkness grows even colder, settling in my stomach.

Fear kicks in.

I begin to scream and pound on the inside of box.

Crying out for someone to let me out.

Nothing.

No response.

I only give up struggling against the cold when I grow too weak to move.

I only grow silent after I lose my voice from screaming, my vocal chords destroyed.

Only then do the tears come, warm, salty paths staining my face.

Only then do I come to terms that I am not getting out.

Only then do I realize that this is what I am.

Alone and forgotten.

Only then do I let the coldness overtake me.

Never to be found, never to be remembered.

A corpse inside a coffin.


End file.
